Mi Hermoso Sirenito
by Ame8910
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un cazador de tesoros, ha viajado por todo el mundo buscando los objetos más bellos y extraños, al regresar a su casa en Saint Tropez tiene la fuerte necesidad de ir a ver el mar y mientras caminaba en la paya encuentra una hermosa esfera. ¿Qué vera a través de ella? ¿En qué nueva aventura se verá involucrado? [Riren/ Au / m-preg]
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda por su cumpleaños (lamento publicarlo 1 hora antes), que cumplas muchísimos mas y gracias por tu linda amistad. A mi parabatai y beta Ale, te super quiero.

-w-

Levi Ackerman había tenido que salir de su hermoso Saint Tropez en la búsqueda de una joya antigua que según el comprador había pertenecido a una de las mujeres más ricas que navegaron en el Titanic, odiaba tener que entrar al mar, quitarse esa sensación pegajosa del cuerpo era bastante complicado y el olor a sal lo enfermaba.

Aun no entendía cómo podía vivir cerca de las costas francesas, pero se había enamorado de ese pequeño lugar, era tranquilo y pudo hacer una casa bastante confortable donde guardaba todos sus recuerdos y lógicamente parte de los objetos que iba encontrando en sus viajes.

Encontrar la joya había sido más difícil de lo que se había imaginado y más porque estaba en una pequeña caja musical, los permisos de búsqueda fueron bastante difíciles de conseguir, pero su cliente tenia buenos contactos y pudo realizar su trabajo adecuadamente; la paga fue increíblemente buena y todo por encontrarlo con esa linda caja.

—Esta joya le pertenecía a un pariente de la familia – dijo el cliente al recibir su pedido – Mi madre la recordaba con insistencia, por eso le agradezco este gran favor.

—No hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y usted ha permitido que tenga una maravillosa experiencia – debía ser honesto pues hacer ese viaje había sido placentero, algo incómodo, sí, pero reconfortante –

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en su casa, acomodando las fotos que tomo cuando estaba en lo más profundo del océano, y que ahora adornarían el mueble largo que tenía frente a la ventana que daba a la playa; estaba agotado y una migraña estaba a punto de atacar su cabeza, así que después de tomar un reconfortante baño y medicamento se recostó en su cama y durmió profundamente.

Se vio en un hermoso coral rosa, había peces de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas que rodeaban algo que estaba siendo acunado con mucha delicadeza. Él se acercó y al detallarlo vio una hermosa esfera con colores tan grandiosos que sentía su corazón acelerarse, sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus manos y una hermosa voz surgió -¨duele demasiado¨- sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron, pero la sensación en sus manos se mantenía.

Se asomó a su balcón y el cálido clima lo hacía sentir tan cómodo que ni siquiera le molestaba que fueran las 3 am, el sonido de las olas arrullaba a cada uno de los habitantes que disfrutaban de la presencia del magnífico e imponente mar. El sonido del celular lo saco de su pensamiento, fue hasta su mesita de noche y contesto.

—Hola Levi – escucho la voz de su supuesta prometida Petra – No me llamaste al momento de llegar.

—Petra no tengo porque estar dándote razón, sabes que no…

—Esta noche mis padres quieren conocerte – lo estaba exasperando, le incomodaba que no lo dejaran terminar de hablar – Podemos proponer nuestra fecha de boda.

—Mierda Petra – grito, porque esa mujer no entendía – No me quiero casar contigo, me importa un carajo el acuerdo que hiciste con mis padres.

—Pero Levi cariño yo te amo – y ahí de nuevo los sollozos de esa mujer – Puedo esforzarme en hacerte feliz.

—Pero yo no te amo, te veo como una hermana – respondió mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz – Busca a otro, cuídate.

Había conocido a Petra desde que tenía recuerdos, ella era pequeña, bastante delicada, sonriente y bastante pegajosa, él siempre la vio como un chicle que se te pega y no puedes limpiar porque tiende a esparcirse más y así era ella, hizo que sus padres le prometieran que se casaría con él y después haberla sacado de su casa había sido bastante difícil.

Y cada vez que ella tocaba el tema lo hacía sentir desanimado y muy agotado, ella era hermosa pero no sentía esas ganas o esas sensaciones que la gente decía tener al momento de estar enamorado, era todo lo contrario, entre más alejada de él estuviera más feliz se sentía.

—Mierda, como me molestan estos temas – dijo para sí mismo – Espero que pronto deje de fastidiar.

En el techo había creado un hermoso collage de fotos de las noches que había pasado en los diferentes lugares a los que había viajado, detallo cada una y los recuerdos agradables empezaban a llegar a su mente, la vez en que Hanji se perdió en las amazonas encontrándola más tarde durmiendo con un oso y estando tan picada por los mosquitos que su piel se encontraba roja. En el Brasil cuando vio a las mujeres bailar en esos tacones de punta, con trajes bastante sugestivos pero las danzas eran alegres y el mar era tan maravilloso.

—Tengo una puta obsesión con el asqueroso mar – suspiro y trato de dormir de nuevo –

Al despertar se sentía renovado, ahora podría ir a cualquier parte del mundo y lo haría con toda la energía posible, bajo se tomó su usual licuado de frutos verdes con galletas de avena y salió a correr, en los bolsillos de sus pantalones estaba su reproductor y el celular.

Correr por las silenciosas calles de su ciudad le permitía llevar al máximo la capacidad de su cuerpo, podía llegar a hacerlo varias veces y no se agotaba y cuando poso sus ojos en el mar una fuerza lo llamo.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, se quitó sus zapatillas y sintió la suave arena en sus pies, suspiro al momento de ver ese lugar que de niño solía visitar y el cual consideraba como su lugar de relajación, hermosas montañas cobijadas con arena y la pequeña entrada de mar que parecía ser una piscina natural, casi nunca se veían turistas por esa zona así que seguía limpio y brillante con los colores propios.

Se sentó y dejo que las suaves olas tocaran sus pies, sentía como su celular vibraba, pero lo ignoro, quería sentir el sol en su piel y aunque de verdad le fastidiaba el mar, quería sentirlo sin pensar que era trabajo. Una corriente eléctrica empezó atravesarle el cuerpo, su corazón y mente le decían que debía entrar.

Saco todo lo electrónico y con ese impulso entro al mar, nadar sin un equipo y aguantar bastante tiempo era uno de sus puntos fuertes, se percató de una entrada en la orilla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, un destello dorado llamaba su atención, al ingresar se dio cuenta que era una cueva donde el agua se filtraba, pero salía por otro lado permitiéndole caminar tranquilamente.

Busco eso que lo llamaba incesantemente y como un cazador de tesoros que algo así ocurriera debía ser por un objeto de gran valor; en un rincón dentro de una caracola el brillo se intensifico así que la levanto y se maravilló con los colores y formas que se dibujaban sobre ella.

La agito con un poco de fuerza y una hermosa esfera salió de ese lugar, era dorada con visos aguamarina; estaba maravillado porque parecía que internamente tenía una luz propia, por la falta de luz no podía detallarla a gusto, así que salió y retomo el camino de regreso.

— ¿Mierda y si me robaron las cosas? – pensó tratando de nadar lo más rápido posible –

Al llegar seco su cara y busco sus objetos personales, suspiro pesadamente al verlos en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado y se sentó; saco la esfera y la puso en contra luz, quería detallar tal bello objeto y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que se imaginó.

Dentro se veía la cabeza de un ser humano, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, pero al ver con más detenimiento vio que el patrón de cambio de colores en la esfera se producía cuando de esos ojos salían lágrimas.

—Se supone que las frutas son naturales – susurro y froto sus ojos con fuerza – No me deberían drogar.

Busco su celular dentro de una de sus zapatillas y marco con rapidez sin poder dejar de ver el objeto.

—¡Hola enanito! – escucho la chillona voz de su socia y amiga – ¿En qué puedo complacerte?

—Tu no me complaces en ni mierda – dijo con fastidio – Bueno si lo haces cuando te enfermas o cosas malas te pasan.

—Que cruel eres Levi – la escucho hacer sonidos de llanto – Además de que soy la que te busca los mejores trabajos,

—Bueno si cállate – le importaba poco sus quejas en ese momento – ¿Estás en tu casa? Y dime que las dos están vestidas.

—Si estoy en casa – respondió y al fondo se escuchaba como estaban lavando los platos – Y estamos vestidas, pero si quieres te esperamos con sensuales sabanas.

—Qué asco loca de mierda, voy para allá – colgó, se arregló y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía –

La casa de Hanji quedaba relativamente cerca a la de él y esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera limpia y ellas se encontraran vestidas. Agradecía que esa peli negra apareciera en la vida de su amiga de mierda porque honestamente lo tenía desesperado con su suciedad, ahora ella era un poco más tranquila.

La puerta de la modesta casa se encontraba abierta, sin esperar ingreso y fue en busca de las mujeres que estaban sentadas en la sala con la computadora en las piernas.

—Buenos días Mikasa, loca – saludo tratando de regularizar su respiración –

—Buenos días Levi, ¿deseas comer algo? – pregunto la azabache –

—Dime que tienes curry – hablo y al ver la suave sonrisa de la joven supo que ese día comería de maravilla – Gracias Mikasa.

—Ahora Levicienta dime ¿qué te trae a mi nido de amor? – pregunto señalándole las sillas –

—Mira lo que encontré – le entrego el conjunto de objetos – La esfera estaba dentro de la caracola.

—¿Es oro? – sus ojos estaban igual de impresionados que los de el –

—No – respondió de inmediato – Ponla en contra luz y mira lo que hay en su interior, jamás en todos estos años había visto algo similar.

La vio hacer lo que él le dijo y de inmediato se puso de pie, la siguió sin preguntar nada sabía que esas reacciones solo eran porque lo que tenía en sus manos era precioso e invaluable; la vio colocar la esfera en el microscopio y solo la escuchaba susurrar cosas inaudibles.

—Levi ¿Dónde la encontraste? – la emoción impresa en su voz era palpable –

—En una pequeña cueva cerca del lugar donde jugábamos de niños – no tenía caso mentirle si ella era la que respondería sus dudas –

—Levi – ambos se giraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a Mikasa ingresar –

—Habla de una puta vez loca de mierda, no tengo todo el tiempo – quería una respuesta y la quería ahora –

—¿Has escuchado la historia de la sirenita? – no entendía la pregunta así que sus cejas casi se juntaron – El cuento de hadas, ¿lo has leído o escuchado?

—Si la sirenita que se enamora del príncipe, la bruja loca como tú que le quita la voz para darle piernas, ella enamora al príncipe y después de que una intrusa fastidiara todo se casan y viven felices por siempre - como le fastidiaban esas historias cursis –

—No Levi – escucho como la mujer negaba con una sonrisa – hablo de la verdadera historia de la sirenita.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa no es la verdadera y he tenido que escuchar esas estupideces? – estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no lo dejaban disfrutar de su curry –

—Levi – la voz de Mikasa apareció – la sirenita muere al final convirtiéndose en burbujas. El príncipe se casa con otra mujer, rompiéndole el corazón.

—¿Crees que esa esfera es una parte de la sirenita? – Mikasa veía el objeto y asentía lentamente –

—Hanji está llorando – la azabache estaba más que impresionada, estaba emocionada – Pero es ilógico ella se convirtió en burbujas.

—Debemos averiguar que está pasando aquí – la voz antes burlona había perdido ese rastro y ahora era seria – Cuida la esfera e investiga lo más que puedas.

El solo asintió y tomo sus preciados objetos, al terminar de comer y agradecer la ayuda se fue a su casa, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero lo que tenía en sus manos era real y buscaría la manera de encontrar la verdad.

Se acostó en una de las sillas que tenía frente a su piscina y no podía apartar la mirada, era tan bello ese rostro, no importaba que llorara esa mirada angelical le removía su estómago.

—¨Duele, duele mucho¨- escucho una dulce voz salir de esa esfera –

—Te ayudare – fue lo único que pudo decir ante tan triste afirmación y beso la dorada prisión de la sirenita –

-w-

Espero fuera de su agrado, o si merezco tomatazos.

Pido encarecidamente me tengan paciencia con los long fic que tengo, inicie estudios nuevamente y debo dedicarme a mis materias.

Sin mas Ame las ama.


	2. Chapter 2 No llores

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda por su cumpleaños y a mi parabatai Ale, te súper quiero.

* * *

Estaba flotando en una hermosa cueva, los estantes tenían todo tipo de antigüedades, lámparas de aceite, cubiertos ornamentados de plata, vajillas, figuras en porcelana y tantas cosas bellas que él quería poseerlas en su totalidad. Escucho una dulce voz que cantaba con gran placer, buscaba por todas partes, pero al parecer se escondía o simplemente no tenía el permiso de descubrir quién estaba detrás de esa hermosa voz.

—Estoy tan emocionado hermano, ya solo faltan pocos días para mis 15 años– esa linda voz hablaba con emoción y felicidad –

—Espero que encuentres objetos maravillosos para colocar junto a los nuestros – era otra voz bastante suave, pero sabía que era mayor – Que tu experiencia sea hermosa.

—Así será hermano y sé que papa y mis hermanas esperaran lo mismo – una hermosa risa apareció y él se sintió más tranquilo -

—Espera E…

Se esforzó por escuchar más, por enfocar y memorizar a los que estaban a su lado, pero eran unas sombras, trato de seguirlos, pero fue imposible, solo escuchaba al fondo música ovaciones cada vez que ellos se acercaban a ese reino de luz y bella arquitectura. Quería llegar al lugar, pero lentamente se fue alejando, sentía la sal del mar inundar su garganta.

Su despertar fue algo doloroso y angustiante, no entendía que pasaba con ese sueño y menos porque se sentía tan atraído por esa dulce voz, vio todos los libros que tenía sobre su escritorio con referente a sirenas, llevaba días contextualizándose y sabía que esa hermosa esfera lo llevaría a una búsqueda maravillosa, pero temía por conocer la verdad.

—Mierda quiero comer el maldito curry de Mikasa – se dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño – Pero la loca sacara lo peor de mí.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó una camisa blanca si mangas, unos pantalones de sudadera y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás, no quería que le fastidiara mientras leía; se sentó en el balcón de su casa y empezó la lectura con una galleta de avena en su boca. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado haciendo una investigación sobre sirenas o tritones y sin mentir le maravillaba ese mundo; unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y apuntes, fue a la puerta y ahí vio a la novia de su loca socia.

—Buenas tardes – saludo amablemente y entro sin ser invitada – Le traje almuerzo.

—Te obligo Hanji – hablo sin su usual filtro –

—No es así, vine porque quiero mostrarle algo importante – la vio ir hasta la cocina, saco un plato y empezó a servirle los alimentos – Hice curry picante y arroz blanco con ensalada verde.

—Gracias – moría de hambre así que sin dudarlo empezó a comer – Ahora dime, que necesitas de mí.

—Anoche, después de que Hanji se acostara estaba buscando temáticas de sirena y encontré esto – le extendió un documento y ahí en la imagen vio varias esferas como la que él había encontrado – Creo que están relacionadas.

—Es una búsqueda en Grecia de antiguos artefactos relacionado con dioses – estaba impresionado, eso quería decir que esas hermosas esferas estaban vagando en el mar desde hacía mucho tiempo – Creo que iré a ver si tienen alguna relación, ya sabemos cómo deben verse en su interior.

—Hay otra cosa capitán – la vio algo preocupada – Según Hanji lo más probable es que jamás encuentres la esfera donde esta resguardado el corazón.

—¿Porque? – las dudas estaban a punto de volverlo loco, pero escuchar eso lo angustiaba más –

—Porque lo más probable es que jamás quiera volver a ser lastimada – la vio masajeándose las manos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza – Leíste la historia, cada decisión que tomo solo le genero dolor tanto físico como emocional.

—Podemos ayudarle y …

—Bueno, hasta el momento nadie había visto esas esferas puede que seas tú quien deba descubrir la verdad.

Mikasa jamás le cortaba una idea, ella era extremadamente respetuosa y escuchaba atentamente, se sorprendió al verla con esa actitud.

—Mikasa – ella poso sus ojos en los de el – gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de que capitán – la vio hacer una pequeña sonrisa y extendió un sobre hacia el – Son pasajes para Grecia en dos horas sale el vuelo, su hotel y los permisos de búsqueda, recuerde que en roma también hay hermosos arrecifes, ahí solían vivir esas criaturas.

La vio levantarse y salir de su casa, esa mujer era todo un misterio, seria, fuerte pero amable y dedicada; se conocieron con Hanji hacía ya 5 años en Japón y fue como amor a primera vista, lo había empezado a llamar capitán por su actitud demandante y liderazgo. Pero sin dudarlo era una mujer confiable y muy trabajadora, mantenía a esa loca en sus cabales y a él lo apoyaba con su trabajo e investigaciones, aunque no hablara demasiado.

Empaco sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir cuando se giró a ver su hermosa esfera, no quería dejarla y le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo; hizo una especie de cinturón para que no lo fueran a joder en el aeropuerto, trato de no maltratarla demasiado y salió sin sentir ese malestar en su ser. El vuelo fue agradable y estaba emocionado de poder encontrar más partes de tan bello ser.

—Mocosa, ¿sufriste demasiado no es verdad? – le susurro a su bella esfera y la puso sobre sus labios – Juro que te protegeré y no dejare que nadie te lastime.

La esfera volvía a cambiar de color, las lágrimas caían con más insistencia y entendió que su dolor era profundo, era el dolor de la traición y el sabia como se sentía; había amado a Petra en la época de colegio y universidad, le entrego lo mejor de su vida, de sus viajes, de su tiempo, le presento a sus padres y ella siempre fue esquiva con sus pocos deseos, estaba emocionado ese día cuando compro la argolla de matrimonio y para su sorpresa la desgraciada estaba con otro tipo en plena plaza central besándose con el que después se enteraría era su prometido.

La ruptura fue rápida y con un escándalo a nivel parís, gritaba y lloraba como una loca desquiciada y el simplemente se alejó, trabajo como un loco y la sacó de su corazón con dificultad, ahora la infeliz lo buscaba con desesperación.

Al llegar el hotel busco una linda pecera, coloco agua de mar mientras recorría el lugar de su búsqueda y su esfera brillaba con más intensidad, estaba impaciente así que fue por su equipo de buceo y de inmediato fue en busca del lugar que estaba en el documento.

Era un arrecife hermoso, los colores eran llamativos pero una zona en especial estaba brillando con intensidad, se acercó lo más que pudo y vio dos esferas similares, las tomo con cuidado los colores eran morado y azul oscuro, trato de buscar más, pero la luz del sol estaba perdiéndose y el crepúsculo estaba haciendo su aparición, así que salió del mar y con disimulo guardo su botín en su traje y se dirigió al hotel.

Tomo un baño antes de ver el contenido de sus lindas esferas y salió renovado, de verdad que no le gustaba esa sensación pegajosa que dejaba el mar, fue a su bella pecera y con delicadeza saco las dos nuevas adquisiciones, estaba nervioso jamás sus manos habían temblado como en esos momentos y al ponerlas en la luz vio el tronco y en la otra uno de los brazos.

—Mierda, es un tritón – susurro y al colocarla junto con la que tenía la cabeza, vio a un hermoso joven – Ese o esa imbécil fue un pendejo al no escogerte a ti eres hermoso, deja de llorar.

Suspiro con pesadez y llamo de inmediato a Mikasa, debía decirle que su ayuda fue precisa y ahora solo faltaba encontrar las pocas partes.

—Habla Mikasa – la escucho y al fondo Hanji cantaba tan desentonada como siempre – ¿Cómo le fue?

—Encontré dos más – se incorporó y abrió las bandejas de su comida – En una de ellas esta su tronco y en la otra uno de sus brazos, es un tritón.

—Qué extraño – espero a que ella continuara – ¿Porque la historia habla de una ella?

—En esa época no se aceptaban las relaciones entre el mismo sexo – trato de analizar y que ella lo ayudara si se equivocara – Él era un hombre importante y este joven lo cautivo por su belleza, sin importar que le costara caminar y de no tener su lengua.

—Eso quiere decir que se sintió intimidado por sus sentimientos y decidió casarse con una mujer de clase y así borrar cualquier rastro de amor hacia el tritón – ella termino la idea y así ambos entendieron una parte importante de la historia que no estaba bien documentado – Y si se enamoró de una mujer, también él no era un buen partido al no ser noble.

—Creo que él está muy lastimado – no podía apartar su mirada de su pecera – Él lo o la amo de verdad.

—Levi – presto atención y trato de saborear su comida – recuerda que los tritones también podían concebir si sus corazones estaban unidos a los de su amor. Puede que por eso llamaran al cuento la sirenita.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora te dejo esa voz desafinada me va reventar los tímpanos – la escucho afirmar y colgó –

Termino su cena y se sentó en el escritorio detallando la belleza que lo adornaba, cada color se combinaba a la perfección y mostraba destellos tan radiantes que siendo honesto lo hacía sentir lleno de paz y sensaciones gratificantes.

—Hey mocoso ¿qué me estás haciendo? – susurro con tranquilidad y recostó el rostro sobre el escritorio y miraba tiernamente sus esferas – Te entiendo de verdad, pero no derrames lagrimas por alguien que no te valoro. Quiero verte sonreír.

* * *

Dejo hasta aquí el cap, lamento la demora de verdad, mi tiempo está muy reducido, pero me esfuerzo en traerles actualizaciones XDD. Espero les siga gustando y sino pues recibiré todos los tomatazos que quieran.

Gracias por esperarme, de verdad me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios en cada uno de los fics, sé que no los he contestado, pero es por mi falta de tiempo aun así los aprecio muchísimo.

Por otro lado, las personas que leyeron el fic Solo para mí, será eliminado en una semana para editarlo en su totalidad, saben que odio el angust y voy en contra de un final triste y pues lastimosamente en las opciones que he visto Levi muere.

Sin más Ame las ame.


	3. Chapter 3 De perlas a sonrisas

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda por su cumpleaños y a mi parabatai Ale, te súper quiero, gracias por vetear el cap.

* * *

Ese dolor estaba de nuevo ahí, lo sentía pulsando con tanta fuerza como aquella vez con sus piernas, quería dejar de sentirlo, pero no encontraba la manera de calmarlo, sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, deslizarse por sus mejillas y al caer se convertían en lindas perlas color tornasol que sonaban al chocar contra el suelo, abrió sus ojos para identificar el lugar en donde estaba, pero todo era desconocido.

—Oye mocoso – escucho una dominante voz y trato de encontrar a la persona – Debes dejar de llorar, solo haces que me preocupe.

No era la voz de esa persona, él era más tierno al hablarle y no lo llamaba mocoso, pero ahora podía afirmar que esa dulzura solo fue para su propia conveniencia, lo había lastimado con esa misma voz al decirle -¨me casare al atardecer, cuídate y se feliz¨-, no podía ser feliz porque él había entregado todo por estar a su lado.

—Carajo Petra cuantas veces debo rechazarte – esa voz era tan seria, ¿porque él no lo rechazo desde el comienzo de la misma manera? – Me importa una mierda lo que tu triste ser sienta, te amé como corresponde y tu simplemente fuiste deshonesta, te lo dije en ese momento odio las putas mentiras.

Un silencio se hizo presente y vio un dedo sobre esa materia que lo estaba protegiendo, era blanco y acariciaba con delicadeza.

—Petra, ve y cásate – un suspiro salió de la fuerte voz – Tengo mi vida, mi trabajo me complementa, Mikasa no me dejara morir de hambre y no debo estarte diciendo donde estoy que hago, así que vete a la mierda y cásate con el que alguna vez llame amigo.

Quería acercarse y poder ver al hombre que lo estaba cuidando, pero estaba estático, ahora que lo pensaba había dejado de sentir ese desagradable dolor, así que se permitió sonreír después de mucho tiempo.

—Oye mocoso, ¡¿estas sonriendo?! – le escucho celebrar y eso lo impacto también – Le diré a la loca y a su novia.

¿Porque no lo conoció antes?, ¿Por qué había tenido que ser el de ojos azules?, ¿Por qué no pudo ser feliz en su hogar? Ahora que lo veía racionalmente debió tener paciencia y lo más probable es que su verdadero amor aparecería en el momento indicado, ahora solo era un ser lleno de infelicidad.

—Oye loca, ¿tu novia está ahí también? – escucho la voz de una mujer muy ruidosa responder afirmativamente – Ok, escuchen esto, el mocoso llorón hace unos minutos sonrió.

¿Llorón? Él no era llorón, solo lo había hecho cuando él lo lastimo, pero antes jamás se le cruzo por su cabeza esa actitud débil, siempre había luchado por lo que quería.

—No tengo ni puta idea de que hice – esas palabras lo hicieron reír – Aun me faltan esferas, me falta uno de sus brazos y lógicamente la cola. Pero hay algo más, en el tronco veo una mancha.

—Puede ser la herida o que falta su corazón – escucho otra voz un poco más calmada – Recuerda que el en este momento puede estar sintiendo solo lo que vivió hasta el día en que decidió arrebatarse su vida.

Por eso es que solo sentía dolor y no escuchaba sus propios latidos. Ese hombre le había arrebatado lo más importante, su corazón.

—Encontrare todo – afirmo y el solo cerro sus ojos –

* * *

Estaba agotado, era extremadamente difícil bucear sin encontrar ni mierda; al siguiente día después de encontrar sus dos esferas regreso a la zona y busco por los alrededores y no encontró ni una asquerosa pista. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia porque muy dentro de él sabía que ahí ya no había nada, que su estúpido mocoso llorón estaba en otra parte.

Se recostó en la playa y miro el cielo a punto de llegar al crepúsculo, sus pensamientos vagaban de una zona a otra e intentaba entender por qué se esforzaba tanto. Siempre había hecho lo que quería, pero jamás había tenido la intención de ir tan lejos por algo que no le traería ningún beneficio. Pero desde que vio esa hermosa esfera algo en su interior se quebró y ese hermoso rostro llorando había impactado tanto en su ser que empezó a tener una necesidad de entenderlo y ayudarlo.

—Mocoso de mierda – se dijo mientras tapaba si rostro – Puto el que te hizo llorar de esa manera.

Se levantó y camino hasta su hotel, la placentera ducha calmo su ansiedad y al salir de inmediato fue a su computador, necesitaba saber más al respecto, el cuento era relativamente hermoso, el final cruel y destructivo, pero jamás pudo entender en qué lugar ocurría la historia.

Encontró que el autor había desarrollado la historia en Dinamarca y que la sirenita había sido las más curiosa entre sus hermanas, estaba impresionado, lo más probable es que lo que hacía falta estén en ese lugar; tomo el teléfono he hizo la reservación más rápida en toda su vida hacia ese lugar, arreglo sus maletas, dejo un mensaje a Mikasa y salió al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue agradable y sobre todo se dedicó a ver el lindo rostro del joven dentro de la esfera, cada vez que usaba palabras groseras, sonreía y eso a él le llamaba la atención ya que el 90% de las personas dejaban de tratarlo por su vocabulario.

—Oye mocoso – continuo con su nuevo ritual – ¿de verdad fuiste tan imbécil de no matarlo?, yo honestamente para seguir viviendo lo hubiera hecho.

Ahí de nuevo la sonrisa, por su parte sintió que el lado derecho de sus labios se levantó, entendió que verlo en ese estado lo alegraba también.

—Sabes, creo que tu familia se debió sentir muy triste con tu decisión – lo pensaba de verdad y no dudaría en comentárselo – Ellos debían estar esperando tu regreso, no solo sufriste tú, ellos también quedaron destrozados.

Un suspiro se escapó de lo más profundo de su corazón, su madre siempre lo había protegido con todo lo que tenía, sabia cuanto lo amaba y todos los esfuerzos que hizo en su niñez para que nada le faltara.

Así que pensar que la familia del mocoso, sufrió en el momento en que el los dejo, sufrieron con cada oración dada porque alcanzara su felicidad y al final verlo convertirse en espuma porque el imbécil no fue capaz de aceptar a tal belleza; era de esperarse que ellos sucumbieran ante el dolor y fueran de igual manera solo espuma que embellece el mar.

Se dejó caer en lo más profundo de sus sueños, estaba cansado y esas horas de viaje le permitirían descansar un poco, pero no era como se lo esperaba.

Ahí lo volvió a ver llegando a la superficie y encontrándose con un hermoso barco, la música y los juegos artificiales le mostraban una gran celebración; la hermosa sonrisa del castaño lo hipnotizaba y esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban más intensamente que las estrellas en la noche.

Su hermosa cola caía tan elegantemente que solo quería tocarla, era más larga de lo que había imaginado y sus colores cambiaban dependiendo de las luces que la tocaran; su cabello castaño era tan largo que en ese momento tenía un hermoso peinado adornado con conchas y perlas, era un joven maravilloso.

—Príncipe Erwin – escucho la voz de uno de los jóvenes que estaba en el barco – Hoy en su cumpleaños disfrute de las maravillas del mar y como obsequio de parte de todos sus servidores le hemos mandado hacer esto.

Vio como descubría una escultura tamaño real del nombrado, el castaño suspiro y susurro el nombre -¨Erwin¨- con tanto amor que sintió celos del rubio oxigenado.

—Qué envidia – lo escucho decir – es muy hermoso.

Y antes de que pudiera desfrutar más, el barco choco con una roca de gran tamaño haciendo que naufragara, el castaño en su angustia busco al rubio, se veía la preocupación en cada aleteo y cuando lo encontró lo auxilio sin temor a ser descubierto; lo llevo a la costa, podía jurar que su forma de hacer RCP era completamente inexperta, pero salvo la vida del mayor, una hermosa voz apareció y cantaba para él.

—Envidia debería sentir yo por no ser el que reciba tales cuidados – se dijo al ver esa mirada llena de amor en el rostro del castaño –

Al sentirlo despertar se alejó y se introdujo en el mar, nado lo más rápido posible y llego donde su abuela, la abrazo con fuerza y beso sus mejillas, su padre lo veía impresionado y así que pregunto qué le ocurría.

—Padre, conocí al hombre más hermoso del mundo – al escuchar eso el padre y la abuela dejaron de sonreír y colocaron una cara llena de preocupación –

—Eren cariño – el nombre sonó tan hermoso en su cabeza que no podía parar de repetirlo – Los humanos no viven ni la mitad de lo que nosotros vivimos.

—Es mejor que lo olvides hijo – la voz del padre sonaba paternal y muy angustiada – No hay manera de que seas feliz –

—Puedo intentarlo padre – era un joven terco y eso le gustaba – Podría ir con la bruja del mar y …

—¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a esa mujer! – lo vio llorar y alejarse de ese lugar –

Quería alcanzarlo y decirle que era una muy mala idea, que solo sufriría, pero, aunque lo intentara siempre estaba a una distancia irrompible, trato de llamarlo una y otra vez que su voz no salía y cada que veía que caía una perla se alejaba más del joven.

—Señor Ackerman hemos llegado – la voz de la azafata fue la que lo saco de su sueño – Lamento incomodarlo.

—Gracias – respondió, tomo sus valiosos objetos y salió del avión –

—Esperamos que vuelva a viajar con nosotros – mocosa tonta, mostrando esa cara de te amo, cuando solo lo ha visto un par de veces –

Al llegar al hotel llamo a Mikasa y Hanji, debía notificarles donde estaba antes de que la loca colocara un denuncio por estar desaparecido, ya lo hizo una vez y fue bastante vergonzoso.

—Hola loca – escucho el grito de emoción de su amiga y alejo el teléfono por instinto – Estoy en Dinamarca.

—Me angustie cuando la joven del hotel dijo que te habías ido – sabía que ella se preocupada de corazón, pero era más cantaletuda que su madre – Hazme el favor de avisar antes de irte, estaba llamando a todos los hospitales, las morgues, los buzos y policías para ver si te habían visto.

—Cállate loca y presta atención …

—Tu madre va a venir a verte – escucho la voz de Mikasa y supo que era en serio – Llegara en tres días.

—¿Pero a que mierdas va a ir? – amaba a su madre, pero las veces que iba era para pedirle que regresara con Petra –

—Quiere que recapacites – la escucho con esa voz monótona, cuando algo le incomodaba – Solo prepárate para ver a Petra de nuevo.

—Mierda, ya da igual; ahora presten atención – las escucho a ambas afirmar y continuo – Desde que encontré estas esferas he estado soñando con el mocoso y en el vuelo supe su nombre, es Eren.

—Qué bello nombre – respondió Hanji y suspiro como una quinceañera enamorada – Que más viste.

—Es un mocoso bastante persistente, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no importa las consecuencias busca la manera de obtenerlo – cada que hablaba sentía una emoción desde el vientre hasta su corazón – Y el bastardo se llama Erwin era un príncipe.

—Buscaremos referencias – dijo Mikasa y la emoción estaba presente – Dinamarca tiene en la actualidad en el puerto de Copenhague la estatua de la sirenita, ve por esa zona.

—Gracias lo hare – respondió de inmediato, mientras anotaba en su agenda –

—Levi – Hanji hablo seriamente así que debía poner atención a lo que decía – SI llegas a encontrar las esferas faltantes, no te atrevas a juntarlas.

Entendió de inmediato el mensaje y solo afirmo y colgó; el día siguiente seria emocionante, tenía la ligera sensación de que podría ver en su totalidad a su hermoso sirenito de lágrimas brillantes y sonrisa angelical.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, les gusto? Sé que son cortos los caps pero cuando Eren este completo puede que sean más largos.

Gracias por tenerme paciencia, de verdad estoy sacando tiempo para poder escribir; ahora el siguiente fic es el TodoDeku.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	4. Chapter 4 Bienvenido

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda por su cumpleaños, a Sora por sus grandes esfuerzos en sus estudios y a todas las que leen el fic deseándoles una feliz navidad.

* * *

Levi estaba emocionalmente perturbado al entrar al palacio, había demasiados cuadros de un linaje de rubios con ojos azules con un porte prepotente y bastante orgullosos para su gusto, en especial ese último sucesor de nombre Erwin Smith parecía sociópata, se notaba que le gustaba manipular a todos con el fin de obtener lo que deseaba.

Al detallar bien la imagen se dio cuenta que era el imbécil que había aparecido en sus sueños, el hijo de puta del que se enamoró el mocoso idiota precoz de Eren; el lugar a parte de las imágenes era hermoso, las habitaciones mostraban esa belleza real y la esencia que le rodeaba era del mismo tipo, se sentía algo incómodo ya que el prefería las cosas un poco más sencillas o por lo menos que las consiguiera por su esfuerzo y no porque otros se lo dieron.

Su celular empezó a vibrar y aunque trataba de ignorarlo seguía en ese proceso y fue tanta la insistencia que simplemente se salió y contesto, no era necesario ver quien era la que llamaba ese modo de fastidiar solo era característico de una persona.

—Mierda, puta loca cuatro ojos, si no te contestan es porque están ocupados – la grito de inmediato y continuo – estaba investigan en el palacio y tu vienes a joder.

—Estamos en Dinamarca – respondió con esa fastidiosa y alegre voz chillona – Encontramos algo interesante que podría ayudarte, nos vemos en la estatua de la sirenita, Leviciento.

Y sin antes proferirle unas cuantas palabras que salían de su dulce corazón, la estúpida colgó y con un malestar en su estómago empezó a recorrer las calles para llegar al lugar que la loca había dicho; todo era muy ordenado y el aroma a mar inundaba sus fosas nasales y eso lo hacía sentirse en su casa, a la distancia vio a la loca y su novia, la azabache sonreía cada vez que Hanji la acariciaba cosa que era extraña porque sus expresiones eran similares, siempre estaban con una expresión de estreñimiento severo.

—Hola Mikasa – la joven lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza – loca de mierda, avisa antes de llegar de sorpresa.

—Mira Levi, encontramos el posible lugar donde vivía Eren – sonrió y le coloco el mapa en su cara con una X en el – Aquí en Copenhague podemos encontrar las esferas que hagan falta, pero el corazón puede estar en el arrecife más grande que se ha conocido de sirenas en el mundo.

—¿Estas esperando que me dirija a Cabo de Gata en España? – esa loca si hacia honor a su apodo, lo quería dejar en la ruina – Sabes que no he tenido un trabajo serio en semanas, quedare en la ruina a este paso.

—No seas idiota Levi – lanzo un golpe a sus costillas que la hizo encorvarse – Iré con mi amada y la llevaremos a Francia, ya tenemos los pasajes, salimos dentro de poco.

—Debiste dirigirte de inmediato a ese lugar en vez de venir aquí y…

—Hay una razón para estar aquí – lo corto Mikasa y sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en el – Lo primero es que ni se le ocurra unir las esferas cuando las tenga, sepárelas lo suficiente entre ellas, cuando tengamos el corazón será el momento, dos, al llegar a su casa saque toda el agua de la piscina, límpiela y no nos importa cómo, llénela con agua de mar, arena y si puede algunos peces. Tres, en su escritorio dejamos un escrito que posiblemente sea el que nos permita unir las esferas, éxitos descifrándolo.

Su expresión quedo completamente atónita, Mikasa jamás le daba órdenes, pero se veía seria en sus palabras y desde que el 90% de las esferas estaban bajo su poder habían empezado a tener un brillo mayor y empezaban a generar movimientos involuntarios, le llamaba la atención pues se dirigían a la principal que era la cabeza, había evitado que se encontraran por el pedido de Hanji, pero ahora debía tenerlas en recipientes lo suficientemente pesados para retenerlas.

Desde ese momento había estado deleitándose de los tiernos movimientos que la cabeza generaba, de las sonrisas o lagrimas que salían, del delicado parpadeo y esos ojos que al parecer eran de diferente color o que simplemente cambiaban por el estado de ánimo del joven; se despidió de las mujeres y se dirigió al mar en búsqueda de las esferas que faltaban.

Nadar lo llenaba de satisfacción, aunque el asco posterior lo matara, pero le hacía entender el dolor que Eren le mostro cuando ya tenía sus piernas, su corazón le gritaba que regresara a su lugar de origen, el sentía como si mil agujas le atravesaran los pies cada vez que daba un paso y su corazón, aunque palpitaba con emoción al ver al rubio oxigenado, lentamente se marchitaba al ver que el hombre del que se enamoro era un poco arrogante.

Ese mar era increíble, entendía porque su mocoso y familia Vivian en ese lugar, todo era bellísimo los colores, la temperatura, la seguridad que les proporcionaba, todo daba a entender que era un espacio digno de ser habitado por esas hermosas criaturas; al llegar a una especie de habitaciones entendió que su mocoso había vivido ahí, encontró varias escamas de sirena y las tomo, probablemente eran de su familia.

Las habitaciones estaban divididas por corales y algas, una de ellas estaba llena de diferentes objetos que el usaban en su vida cotidiana, cubiertos, cepillos, vajillas, entre otras cosas, los diseños eran muy elaborados así que entendió que eran de la época barroca o sus cercanías, pudo imaginar a Eren jugando con ellas y tratando de imaginar cómo funcionaban, pero junto a un espejo había una nota.

 _¨A mi amado hijo,_

 _Espero que encuentres la felicidad que no te acobijo en nuestro hogar, que tu vida sea plena y gratificantes, tus hermanas, hermanos, abuela y yo pedimos a los dioses del mar te bendigan y te den lo que estás buscando, te amamos hasta el final de tus días y que la persona que este a tu lado te amé de corazón y con las fuerzas de su alma._

 _Con amor, tu padre Grisha Jeager. ¨_

La tomo y la coloco junto a las otras cosas que había ido encontrado de la familia, y en la parte más alta vio una linda luz lila que titilaba, se acercó con emoción, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó se detendría en cualquier momento y ahí estaban una dentro de una linda flor y la otra en un cofre de cristal, las tomo y beso, sentía el calor del cuerpo del mocoso y sabía que debía estar llorando.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y todas las cosas de valor las saco en una tula y las llevo, sabía que podría darlas en el museo y ahí tendría un dinero extra, comprendía que vender los objetos del mocoso era algo bajo, pero necesitaba el dinero y sabía que Eren no le diría nada. Sabía de antemano que los museos le comprarían los objetos, era famoso por su búsqueda de tesoros y que siempre lo que encontraba era de gran valor, así que después de salir, tomar una ducha y dormir un poco fue en búsqueda de una buena paga.

Mientras iba hacia el museo recordó que no había hablado con Eren desde el día que llego a Copenhague y sentía culpa por eso, le gustaba verlo sonreír o ver sus lindas manos moverse como si quisieran alcanzarlo, se sentía pleno cuando ese mocoso gesticulaba y verse ocupado sin las posibilidades de hacerlo reír lo hacía sentir extraño.

Y al llegar hablo con el encargado, mostro las piezas y como lo había predicho la paga fue buena y pidió que se la consignaran, ellos le pagaron el pasaje de regreso a Francia por su importante papel en el encuentro de objetos valiosos para su cultura, el solo intento sonreír y se fue al hotel, alisto maletas y antes de subirse al avión recibió un mensaje que decía -¨objeto encontrado, nos vemos en tu casa, alista todo¨-; sintió como su corazón galopaba por la emoción y eso lo motivo más.

Subió al avión y rogo que su madre se retrasara como siempre, así le daba tiempo de hacer lo que Mikasa le había pedido y juntar las esferas.

* * *

Cuando Levi llego a Copenhague sus lágrimas no dejaron de salir, todos los dolores que había sentido volvían a su cuerpo y a ese espacio donde supuestamente debía estar su corazón, odiaba la sensación y quería huir, pero era imposible.

Lo más triste es que Levi no le había hablado y se sentía muy solo, sabía que su protector estaba buscando lo que faltaba porque fue lo último que le dijo, quería acurrucarse y perderse en un rincón, pero su cuerpo no respondía, veía a Erwin cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, ese momento fatídico cuando le dijo que se casaría con una princesa y que agradecía de su compañía.

Ese idiota lo había besado solo por curiosidad y cuando lo tocaba no lo hacía con amor sino porque quería pasar un buen rato antes de romperle el corazón y dejarlo ahí en la bahía llorando con una navaja en la mano y posteriormente dejarse llevar por el mar.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien sus manos no se sentían tan cálidas como las de Levi y no se esforzaba tanto en ver su sonrisa como pasaba en ese momento; sintió como su protector lo sujetaba con cuidado y podía afirmar que estaba corriendo, el solía guardarlo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y le agradaba el latir de su corazón.

Tenía miedo de ser lastimado nuevamente, que su ser desapareciera de nuevo en burbujas y que la soledad regresara a su día a día sumido en la oscuridad y recordando sus errores de adolescente.

—Levi – trato de decir en voz alta – tengo miedo.

Y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo.

* * *

Al llegar fue directo a casa, dejo a Eren en los diferentes recipientes y empezó su trabajo, desocupo lo más rápido que pudo la piscina y mientras tanto llamo a Erd, un amigo que vivía de la pesca y paseos marítimos.

—Levi me dijeron que estabas en una misión – lo escucho reír y supo que la loca se había inventado eso para no tener que dar explicación – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte amigo?

—Lamento estar perdido Erd, pero el trabajo ha estado bastante movido – trato de explicar sin entrar en detalles – no quiero molestarte, pero de pura casualidad ¿puedes traer agua de mar para llenar mi piscina?

—No será fácil amigo, pero es posible, seria en la noche – lo escucho hablar pidiendo un camión o algo así – Ya está todo cuadrado, llegare a las 11 pm con lo suficiente, ¿algo más?

—Arena – pidió de inmediato – yo me encargare después del resto.

—Listo amigo, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió y colgó –

Inicio con la limpieza y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban golpeando por la puerta trasera, ahí se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había pasado más rápido de lo que quería y no había probado bocado alguno desde el vuelo, se sentía agotado, pero debía terminar con todo antes de que su madre llegara.

Hizo pasar a Erd junto con sus socios y de inmediato empezaron a vaciar las canecas, fueron dos horas más de arduo trabajo físico y era en esos momentos que de verdad se moría por ir a dormir, pero Eren valía el esfuerzo y lógicamente su curiosidad le estaba picando por todo su ser.

Al despedirse fue directo a la cocina y preparo un sándwich con café y se dedicó a leer el escrito, no entendía nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito porque si era un idioma debía ser muy antiguo, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entendió de quien se trataba, no se esforzó en pelearle y espero a que llegaran a su lado.

—Hay Levi mira es hermoso – y le tendió un hermoso cristal con el corazón en su interior – fue difícil de conseguir, estaba muy enterrado …

Dejo de prestarle atención y veía esa hermosa obra que el mar había hecho con el débil y lastimado corazón de Eren, se levantó y fue por todas las esferas, todo cerca se veía bello y atrayente, beso la que tenía la cabeza del mocoso y fue hasta la piscina.

Las mujeres lo seguían con emoción, una de ellas solo le brillaba los ojos y la otra aplaudía y gritaba con emoción, dejo caer todas las esferas en el agua y posteriormente coloco con cuidado el corazón, vieron como las demás empezaron a dirigirse a la joya y las luces empezaron a combinarse como un hermoso arcoíris, la luna brillaba con tanta belleza que hacía que todo fuera mágico.

—¿Debemos leer lo que encontramos? – pregunto Mikasa completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando –

—No entendí ni un culo de lo que estaba ahí escrito – respondió sin poder apartar sus ojos de tal escena – Además ellas solas se están juntando.

—Ahí solo dice – respondió Hanji igual de idiotizada - ¨Que la belleza de aquel que amo y fue traicionado, pueda encontrar de nuevo la calidez en su corazón¨-

Y al terminar una fuerte luz dorada se intensifico y a los pocos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad, buscaron con insistencia en el agua y fue ahí cuando lo vio en las escaleras de la piscina con una expresión de pánico, confundido y miraba a todos lados.

—Eren – su nombre salió con emoción porque lo que estaba viendo era más que hermoso – Él es Eren Jeager.

Y lo vio dirigir su mirada a él, sus lágrimas ahora estaban a su alcance quería correr a él y limpiarlas pero sus piernas no se movían y sus ojos solo estaban memorizando a ese bello ser; su piel era de un hermoso color canela, sus labios eran de un rosado brillante carnosos y muy deseables, sus ojos como lo había imaginado tenían colores diferentes, Eren sufría de heterocromía, su ojo derecho era verde esmeralda y el izquierdo un dorado intenso, sus orejas tenían una forma puntiaguda pero hermosas, sus brazos eran largo y en algunas partes se veían escamas verdes aguamarinas que relucían perfectamente con su cuerpo, un poco más abajo de su ombligo se veían escamas que se unían a su cola de tritón que empezaba completamente desde sus caderas, era larga, verde, con pequeñas aletas en ciertas partes de la misma, era más hermoso de lo que se imaginó.

—Por los dioses de lo maravilloso, es hermosísimo Levi – grito Hanji y el joven poso sus ojos en ella y después en el – Necesito una foto de él ahora mismo.

—Cállate loca lo estas asustando más – y la golpeo en las piernas – eres jodidamente ruidosa, me vas a dejar sordo.

Se acercó a él lentamente y se arrodillo frente al joven, sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo.

—Sabes mocoso idiota – comenzó y sabía que de nuevo no había puesto filtro en sus palabras – Debiste matar a ese bastardo de mierda.

—Jajajaja si eres Levi – su voz era como un dulce canto para sus oídos y escucharlo reír solo hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido – Debiste estar ahí para aconsejarme, creo que ya es muy tarde.

Lo vio acercarse con una belleza indescriptible, y sus manos acariciaron su mejilla, pero al sentir sus labios en su barbilla por primera vez sintió como se ruborizaba. Sujeto la mano y sus ojos estaban conectados, era difícil parpadear.

—Bienvenido Eren – le dijo antes de verlo quedase dormido –

—Es más joven de lo que pensé – hablo Mikasa mientras se acercaba a verlo –

—Tenía 15 años cuando se enamoró del imbécil – respondió tratando de que su voz sonara normal – Y el hijo de puta lo dejo morir pocos meses después. Saben, quiero dormir así que si van a quedarse diríjanse a la habitación de invitados, pero deben irse antes que esa perra llegue con mi madre.

Las jóvenes asintieron y después de tomar fotos como locas se retiraron, por su parte acaricio los largos cabellos que estaban adornados con perlas, conchas y oro.

—Descansa mi bello sirenito – y lo empujo un poco para que su cuerpo entrara en su totalidad al agua –

* * *

Lamento la demora, pero aquí está el cap, espero les guste y si es así háganmelo saber XDD.

Frente al castillo no tengo ni idea de si hay forma de ingresar, todo sale de mi cabeza y pues es necesario para complementar el fic.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y espero que pasaran una feliz navidad.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	5. Chapter 5 Como me haces sentir

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda por su cumpleaños y a Meztli Loveless por betear el cap me ayudaste bastante.

* * *

El amor era algo que había dejado de lado desde esa última y agria experiencia, se había dedicado fuertemente a su trabajo, se decepcionó de todos los seres que afirmaban querer tener una relación seria y al final solo lo buscaban por su dinero o la fama que poseía.

Cuando abrió su armario para poder sacar ropa para hacer ejercicio encontró al fondo una cajita la cual en su interior estaban las cartas que Petra le había escrito afirmando un amor incondicional, el deseo de un futuro pleno a su lado, el lanzó todo eso al basurero más cercana y sin importarle la desagradable visita que tendría salió de su cuarto.

Se asomó al cuarto de invitados y vio a las dos mujeres dormir plácidamente y solo pudo pensar que siempre habían sido unas cursis, que se demostraban su amor cada vez que podían y sin vergüenza alguna; fue hasta su piscina **,** que ahora tenía un lindo inquilino y se veía que no estaba dispuesto a despertarse pronto.

Así que tomo su botella con agua y salió, correr le calmaba todos los sentidos de la mejor manera posible según Hanji, tenía un pequeño problema yera no poder expresar sus propias emociones haciendo que ciertos momentos lo enfermaba; ahora tenía un sentimiento de desagrado en todo su ser que no podía quitarse con nada y sabia la razón **:** su madre y Petra en su casa.

Estaba frente al mar y pensó que en algún momento debía dejar a Eren ahí y verlo irse de su lado le molestó más que la idea de esas mujeres en su casa **.** Algo empezó a molestarle en su corazón y su mente, al pensar que de esa manera perdería a ese hermoso joven de ojos brillantes y sonrisa forzada.

—Mierda, — dijo tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, —no debí involucrarme con el mocoso llorón.

Estaba a punto de retomar su recorrido, cuando el celular empezó a sonar, llevándose una sorpresa por la persona que lo llamaba.

—Levi, — era Mikasa y estaba hablando muy suave, —Debes regresar ahora mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó comenzando a correr de inmediato -

—Tu madre y esa mujer acaban de llegar. —Ahora entendía por qué ella halaba de esa manera, —Hanji las está entreteniendo en la sala - estoy abriendo la carpa protectora de la piscina.

—Te lo agradezco, —su voz sonaba agitada, empezó a sentir nauseas de solo pensar que vieran a Eren. —Estaré ahí en 10 minutos.

Sus pensamientos viajaban a los ojos de Eren, eso lo motivaba a correr más rápido, no quería ni imaginarse el escándalo de esas dos si lo veían y más el de su ex, vio su casa a la distancia y ese odioso auto negro.

Entró por la parte de atrás y terminó de ayudar a Mikasa, vio al mocoso escondiéndose en una esquina, se acercó a esa parte para darse cuenta que estaba sudando más de lo que se había imaginado.

—No te preocupes, —trató de sonar lo más calmado, pero era imposible después de su carrera, —esto es para tu seguridad, Mikasa te acompañará, ella es de confianza.

Se levantó y entró a su casa que ya estaba inundada con aromas de comida, Hanji reía con fuerza y supo que solo le estaba dando su ubicación, así que se dirigió hasta ahí, donde vio a las tres mujeres, aquella a la que una vez amó, estaba frente al fogón preparando el desayuno de su amiga y el de él.

—Llegaron más rápido de lo que esperé, —dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre y besaba su frente, le dio un golpe a Hanji en el hombro en forma de saludo, —hola, Petra.

—Levi, cariño, —la escuchó decir, la rabia amenazaba con aparecer —Te he extrañado tanto.

—Qué curioso, porque yo no, —la miró con desdén, luego miró a Hanji, — pensé que saldrías temprano.

—El cansancio del viaje me cobró factura, Levi. — Entendía el porqué, ella no era muy dada a esos viajes exprés, — necesitamos hablar del próximo trabajo, así que esperaré a que hables con estas damas, posteriormente me iré.

Él asintió, pero sabía que solo quería hablar de Eren, de cómo lo cuidarían y los elementos importantes para su salud diaria.

—Dime Hanji, —Petra se acercó y depositó los platos con la comida, — ¿Aún sigues con esa mujer?

—¿Te refieres a mi amada Mikasa? —Ella se llevó el tenedor a la boca y continúo hablando, — por supuesto, ella es el sol de mis días y he estado pensando en cómo proponerle matrimonio, ¿Me ayudarías, Levi?

—Joder, eso me parece una pérdida de tiempo, — respondió también comiendo, —pienso que deberías hacer una pequeña reunión con tus amigos más íntimos, una linda cena y simplemente le preguntas con la argolla en mano, estoy seguro dirá que sí.

—No estoy de acuerdo, — dijo la peli naranja sacándolos de su conversación, — deberías buscar un hombre que te merezca y tenga plata para apoyarte con tus investigaciones.

—No me interesa, Mikasa es todo lo que necesito, — respondió dándole una sonrisa, — me gusta tu idea Levi, así que veré en donde realizarlo, están invitadas de antemano. Bueno, los dejo, iré a ver a mi amorcito corazón.

Él solo sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de la mujer y la actitud de su amiga, Hanji salió quedándose a solas con su amada madre y la víbora, terminó su desayuno y volteó a ver a su madre, ella le sonreía con amor sabía que era legítimo.

—No pienso volver con Petra, — respondió evitando de inmediato las palabras de su madre, — Tú misma me lo dijiste, que jamás volviera con una persona que te traiciona, tú no perdonaste a mí padre, ¿Por qué yo tendría que perdonarla?

—Hijo, ella se muestra arrepentida, — sus palabras eran honestas, — es una buena mujer y te apoyara en tu día a día.

Al ver la mirada de santa de Petra sintió como su autocontrol se iba a la mierda, así que se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio sacó la revista y la lanzó a la mesa.

—Dime que honesta es con éste artículo, — vio cómo su madre empezaba a leer y la mirada de angustia de Petra, — puede engañarte con su carita de niña buena, pero es una víbora que se va a casar con un multimillonario dentro de tres semanas.

—No es cierto Kushel, — su voz sonaba muy quebrada, — he terminado con él solo para estar con su hijo y…

—¡Mientes!, — la cortó de inmediato, — ésta noticia ha estado corriendo por todas partes, se afirma que los lugares ya están apartados y el vestido tiene toda la joyería posible, no me vengas con estupideces.

—Hijo mío, — ella se paró y lo abrazó con fuerza, — lamento ésta reunión, regresaré a Italia puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, esa es tu casa también.

—Gracias, madre. — La llevo hasta la puerta y ella se marchó -

La amaba con todo su ser, era una mujer dedicada que lo había educado con cariño, agradecía cada día que pasó a su lado, por su parte, la apoyó al momento en que su padre los dejó, ese bastardo se fue con una mujer 10 años menor dejándolos a su suerte, ahora ella estaba tratando de convivir con alguien que la trataba como una reina y él estaba feliz de ver a su madre enamorada, por ese motivo no se le hizo extraño que decidiera regresar lo más pronto posible.

—Puedes irte, — le señaló la puerta a la otra mujer que lloraba, — deja de hacerte la mártir y responsabilízate por tus actos.

—Pe… pero Levi, — trataba de calamar sus sollozos, — Yo… de ver… verdad te amo y…

—Pero yo ya no, — la interrumpió y abrió la puerta, — si sigues con ese jodido tema, te juro que me iré del país porque me tienes hasta las pelotas con ésta idiotez.

La vio levantarse e irse dejándolo solo con una mala mirada, él simplemente suspiró dejándose caer en su sofá, estaba tan cansado de la insistencia de Petra que de verdad quería irse lejos y por fin descansar de esa mujer, no sería malo conseguir una casa en Italia, cerca de la costa y de su madre.

—Levi, — la voz de Mikasa llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, — creo que deberías venir, es Eren.

Se levantó de inmediato y señaló el plato de comida, salió hasta el lugar donde el joven se encontraba, su corazón se agitó y vio a Hanji sentada con una mirada llena de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó empezando a buscar a Eren en la piscina, — El mocoso, dónde …

—No quiere salir, — respondió y señaló donde estaba el menor, — creo que ha estado llorando, mira detenidamente.

Así lo hizo, había pequeñas perlas rodeándolo, se veía tan pequeño e indefenso que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó los zapatos y se zambulló, quería putear al universo por hacerlo más bajo de lo que él siempre deseó y que al mocoso le diera por ubicarse en la parte más profunda.

Se sumergió y acarició las mejillas del menor, notando como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se solidificaban y rodaban en forma de perlas, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no permitiría que nada lo lastimara, pero eso sería imposible en ese instante, solo pudo empezar a buscar alguna herida, cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire salió, se sintió impotente.

—¿Tiene algo? — escuchó a Hanji. Él negó con la cabeza — ¿Tendrá hambre?

—Dime, genio de mierda, — empezó a hablarle con fastidio, sin salir de la piscina — ¿Qué carajos come un tritón?, ¿acaso piensas darle una taza de café, o un curry?

—Pues yo le preparé un desayuno oriental, — escuchó decir a Mikasa, él solo quería patearles el trasero, — es arroz, pescado, y té verde.

Iba a responder, cuando sintió las manos del castaño sujetarse de su cuerpo y emerger lentamente detrás de él, la mirada de las mujeres era de completa sorpresa y adoración.

—Me gusta el arroz, — su voz era maravillosa, aunque algo temblorosa, — pero no suelo comerme a mis hermanos de hogar.

Mikasa se agachó y le pasó el plato con el arroz, le sonrió amablemente, se sorprendió un poco pues esa mujer solo le sonreía a su novia, pero tal acto le generó confianza al castaño, se alejó del cuerpo del mayor, tomando con sumo cuidado el plato llevándose la comida a su boca; por su parte, Levi salió y con ayuda de las mujeres retiraron la carpa protectora.

—Podemos prepararle cualquier comida, menos cualquier elemento vivo que provenga del mar, — dijo Hanji mientras Mikasa tomaba nota, — nosotras debemos cocinar, bueno, más que nada tú, cariño, — sonriéndole dulcemente a la jovencita, — porque si dejamos a Levi con esa tarea lo intoxica.

—Me esforzaré, — respondió la azabache, — hay que probar diferentes sabores para estar al tanto de lo que le gusta y lo que no.

—Hay otro problema, — sabía que decirlo ahora bajaría los ánimos, pero era necesario, — Eren probablemente quiera regresar a su hogar.

—Pero, Levi…

—Solo es cuestión de preguntarle y que él tome la decisión, — la interrumpió Mikasa, Levi simplemente asintió.

Él se alejó de sus amigas y se fue acercando al joven que sonreía ante su plato de comida.

* * *

Desde la noche anterior había sentido mucha angustia, Levi parecía ser una persona fuerte y decidido, su mirada era tan penetrante que sintió una fuerte corriente por su columna; esa noche soñó con Erwin y todas esas cosas que vivió lo hicieron sentir inseguro y temeroso, cada lagrima que derramó sobre su almohada y la falsa sonrisa que debía mostrarle a sabiendas que era tratado solo como una opción de diversión.

Él en ese momento moría por que el rubio lo llevara a conocer los alrededores del palacio, una cena romántica, un paseo en barco o simplemente que se esforzara en saber su verdadero nombre, pensó que su esfuerzo de salvarlo sería la clave para que el viera en su persona a la persona amada, pero entendió que su falta de voz fue la clave para que todos esos sueños que llegó a tener se quedaran estancados en el dolor de sus pies.

Sabía que su inocencia y falta de experiencia en la vida le había cobrado con fuerza, que el amor de su padre fue ignorado y ahora entendía que jamás debía haber ido con la bruja que lo engañó desde el principio, pero la juventud es estúpida y el amor no te deja pensar con claridad.

Todos esos pensamientos lo llevaron a un dolor intenso e hizo que se arrinconara en una esquina y sus lágrimas traicioneras salieron, quería sentir los brazos de su padre y que le dijera que todo estaría bien pero sabía que era imposible, estaba pidiéndole a cualquier dios que le permitiera descansar por siempre y ese dolor desapareciera; escuchó ruidos fuertes, y levantó su rostro para entender que ocurría, una mujer de cabello negro y corto corría algo sobre él, empezó a sentir más temor y encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo.

Vio a Levi entrar para ayudarle a la joven, le dijo algo, pero sus nervios le impidieron escuchar con claridad, él desapareció y se recostó de nuevo, su corazón latía con fuerza por el miedo, por sentir la mirada penetrante de la humana y por recordar todas esas cosas que había sentido siendo simplemente burbujas y posteriormente esferas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que una mano lo tocó y sintió una calidez que jamás había percibido, al levantar su rostro lo vio y entendió que lo estaba preocupando, sabía que no podría expresarlo por medio de palabras y menos que durara demasiado debajo del agua, lo vio salir y sujetarse de la baranda de ese lugar.

Su voz era como la había escuchado desde su "hogar" y sentía paz, él hablaba con 2 mujeres y sin pensarlo salió sujetándose del cuerpo del azabache. Las mujeres le hicieron una expresión de ternura y aunque hablaban entre ellos él solo podía detallar la belleza que lo rodeaba en ese momento.

No podía negar que estaba muriendo de hambre y agradeció a Mikasa por atenderlo con un delicioso plato de comida, aunque siempre le había parecido extraño que ellos disfrutaran comiéndose a sus vecinos.

Los vio alejarse y aunque trataba de apartar su vista de Levi le costaba demasiado trabajo, él era un hombre bastante atractivo, su mirada tan penetrante que en algunos momentos le temía, pero se sentía tan atraído por tan bellos orbes que quería perderse en ellos y jamás salir.

Después de un par de minutos vio al azabache acercarse y las mujeres tenían una cara que demostraba preocupación o tal vez tristeza, él se sentó a su lado y después de acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás comenzó a hablar.

—Eren, — su voz era tan profunda que su vientre empezó a sentir cosas raras, — no soy nadie para retenerte y te pregunto esto por tu bienestar.

—Claro, — empezó a inquietarse, algo le decía que esas palabras amables traerían un dolor -

—Tú, — el silencio se prolongó, así que supo que estaba tratando de buscar las mejores palabras, — ¿Quieres regresar al mar?

Al escuchar esas palabras se alejó un poco y llevó sus manos al pecho, esa pregunta le dolió demasiado, pensado que él solo era un estorbo para el azabache.

—No lo tomes a mal, mocoso idiota, — levantó de nuevo su mirada, estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, — llevas muchos años lejos de tu hogar, pensé que querías…

—No quiero, — respondió de inmediato, no solo porque quería conocer más a Levi, sino porque tenía miedo de encontrarse con una realidad más dolorosa, — no me siento aun capaz de regresar, fui un mal hijo y hermano, el mar me recibió con dolor y amargura, para ser honesto, tengo demasiado miedo.

—Eren, — posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, — entonces, bienvenido a ésta familia un tanto disfuncional.

No entendía a lo que se refería hasta que vio a la mujer de lentes correr hacia ellos con una cara bastante extraña.

—¡Leviciento! — se lanzó con tanta fuerza que los dos terminaron dentro de la piscina, — ¿me consideras tu familia?

—No seas estúpida, cuatro ojos de mierda, — empezó a reír cubriéndose la boca, — hablaba de Mikasa, tú eres el estorbo.

Vio a la castaña ser ayudada por Mikasa para salir y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Ellas son pareja, — lo escuchó sonrojándose un poco, giró para verlo, — la loca se llama Hanji, está obsesionada contigo, ella fue la que me ayudó a encontrarte, es relativamente es una buena persona.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede — se le acercó con la intensión de abrazarlo, pero sus temores no lo dejaron, — te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Mocoso idiota, — le colocó esa fuerte mano en su mejilla, — necesitarías piernas para acompañarme, pero no te preocupes buscaremos un lugar mejor para vivir.

Lo vio salir de la piscina y sintió esa paz tan agradable que el azabache le generaba.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, lamento la demora, ya entré de nuevo a la universidad y este semestre está más movido de lo que pensé, así que pido amablemente me tengan paciencia, tratare de escribir en mis tiempos libres, no pienso dejarlas.

Espero les gustara y si es así háganmelo saber.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	6. Chapter 6 Confianza

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Gracias a mi beta por su tiempo y sus lindas palabras con respecto al fic.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, Eren se acostumbraba rápidamente a su nueva vida, no sabía si debía llamarlo de esa manera, pero no había otra forma de cambiar ese destino que él había generado en el castaño.

Le gustaba su linda silueta sentada al borde de la piscina, no podía negar que esa voz tan bella que entonaba en las noches lo llenaba de una tranquilidad infinita, pero había una nota de dolor, que de igual forma hacía sentir que su corazón se desgarraba.

—Oye cuatro ojos de mierda – la llamaba por teléfono a las 5 am, necesitaba de su ayuda – despierta de una puta vez.

—Sabes que estas no son horas de llamar ¿verdad? – se escuchaba cansada y medio adormilada –

—Es Eren – contesto de inmediato –

—¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeño? – dio en el blanco con el inicio de la conversación –

—Sigue llorando demasiado y ha estado cantando – se acercó a la ventana para poderlo contemplar – su voz es hermosa, pero suena extremadamente triste.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él? – esa pregunta lo descoloco, él no tenía ese don –

—Sabes a la perfección que no tengo la facilidad para comunicarme con los demás – respondió con toda la seriedad del asunto, pero era una buena idea –

—Solo escúchalo – un bostezo se hizo presente, supo que había quedado en coma nuevamente –

Colgó el teléfono, fue hasta la cocina, llevo uno de los postres que Hanji solía comprarle, aparentemente le gustaba bastante; camino a paso lento, lo observo ahí, viendo al firmamento, una parte de su hermosa cola estaba sumergida en el agua, de sus hermosos ojos caían lagrimas que al tocar el suelo se convertían en lindas perlas.

—Oye mocoso – quería sonar amable, pero de verdad que no lo lograba – toma y deja de llorar.

Le extendió el pequeño plato, sin dudarlo el joven limpio sus lágrimas, lo tomo con cuidado, esos finos dedos le llamaban demasiado la atención, sin mentir su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca.

—Gracias Levi – se llevó el primer bocado, sonrió – estos sabores son increíbles me gustan demasiado, ¿sabe cuál es?

—Chocolate – respondió sentándose a su lado – mocoso, ¿quieres decirme que te pasa?

—No sé de qué me habla – su voz sonaba nerviosa, ahí se dio cuenta que él era como un libro abierto –

—Nadie llora por nada – respondió mirándolo fijamente – tus canciones son hermosas, pero son tristes, no soy imbécil.

—Lo siento – bajo la cabeza, dejo el plato en el suelo – no quería incomodarlo.

—Vamos mocoso, si me incomodaras nunca te hubiera buscado – respondió, se recostó en el suelo – eres importante para todos nosotros.

—Y usted ¿Qué piensa de mí? – esa pregunta sonaba triste, pero a la vez llena de ansiedad, se acercó a él viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes en él –

—Creo que tienes una gran parte de mi corazón – esa linda sonrisa que tanto le gustaba hizo presencia, se sintió perderse en ella – ahora, si no quieres hablar está bien, esperare para cuando quieras hacerlo, trata de descansar.

Acaricio su mejilla, se levantó, entro a su cuarto, estaba quitándose la camisa cuando sintió unos pasos en el interior, de inmediato se giró para atacar, su mente quedo en blanco, ahí estaba el hermoso tritón, cubría su cuerpo con una de las toallas que dejaba cerca de la piscina.

—Levi – lo vio dar un paso, se enredó, lo vio irse de cara, pero corrió para sujetarlo antes que se golpeara – lo lamento, había olvidado como se hace.

—Cómo es posible? – pregunto, llevándolo hasta su cama lo dejo ahí, puso las sabanas en su cuerpo – creo que necesito una explicación, si es posible - se sentó en su silla viéndolo sin poder parpadear –

—Yo no quería mentirte, es solo que le temo a mis recuerdos – llevo sus lindas manos a sus ojos, empezando a sollozar – déjame contarte en verdad que fue lo que paso.

* * *

Tratar con Levi era fácil, él no se guardaba nada, lo decía sin pena ni gloria, era agradable porque desde que lo conoció sabía que no le había mentido, su mirada nunca se apartaba de su ser, sus pocas caricias lo hacían sentir especial.

Verlo a esa hora con uno de esos deliciosos platillos lo hizo más que feliz, que él quisiera saber que lo atormentaba género en su ser una emoción desbordante, la cual solo su familia y amigos de ese entonces demostraban. Al verlo alejarse sintió esa necesidad de ser honesto con el mayor, saco su cola del agua, sintió como ella cambiaba a esas cosas que tanto dolor le causaban, le gustaban sus piernas, lo hacían ver alto, pero el dolor al ponerse de pie lo atormentaba.

Se arrastró para tomar la toalla, en esa época le habían enseñado varias cosas, entre ellas que el cuerpo jamás debía estar desnudo, se puso de pie, sintió como el dolor no estaba, le costaba trabajo como en un principio, pero cuando lo vio se sorprendió de ver ese torso tan bien esculpido, sabía que era silencioso pero el mayor lo detecto y sin querer se tropezó.

—Mi padre era el líder de nuestra comunidad – comenzó sin mirarlo, quería ser lo más preciso posible – Su nombre era Grisha Jeager y mi madre era Carla Jeager, ellos se especializaron en la medicina, ayudábamos a otros cuando enfermaban, tenía varios hermanos y hermanas, vivíamos tranquilos, pero yo era el más inquieto, quería conocer otros mundos, ver a los seres que tenían extremidades, así que sin permiso una noche me escape.

Había un hermoso barco, me acerqué, vi a tantas personas que bailaban mientras cantaban, me sentía dichoso, ahí apareció él, era hermoso, su cabello rubio como el sol, alto y fuerte, labios finos, voz fuerte, sentí que mi corazón fue robado por aquel hombre, prestaba atención a todo lo que le decían, ahí descubrí que era el príncipe de esa región, su nombre era Erwin Smith, estaba de cumpleaños, tanto hombres como mujeres se le acercaban para robar un poco de su tiempo.

Mi padre me encontró, cuando él se enfadaba tenía una fuerza titánica, así que destruyo el barco con el fin de evitar que yo volviera acercarme, en la confusión de la destrucción logre soltarme de su agarre, busque al joven mozo, se estaba ahogando así que sin dudarlo lo saque y lo lleve a la orilla.

Estaba embelesado, su belleza me cautivo, pensaba que el seria el amor eterno del que mi madre hablaba, así que jure junto a él que estaríamos juntos, regrese, fui castigado severamente, le rogaba a mi padre generara algo para tener piernas, como era de esperarse él se negó, mi madre y hermanos trataban de quitarme la idea, diciendo que sería lastimado, pero no les hice caso, en cuanto pude fui a buscar a aquel ser del que se decía usaba magia para conceder deseos.

Su nombre era Reiner, era uno de los pulpos majestuosos que existían en esa zona, sin mentirte estaba asustado, pero quería estar junto a él, que me amara como yo lo hacía, así que con toda la determinación entre, le dije lo que quería, pero me pidió algo a cambio.

—¿Qué fue? – al escuchar la voz del mayor, se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado, lentamente poso sus ojos en el –

—Pidió mi voz – sonrió con dolor – según lo que recuerdo mis padres decían que mi voz podría cautivar a cualquiera, me sentía feliz por esas palabras.

—Deduzco que no te importo dársela – asintió, suspiro y continuo –

—Acepte el trato, no sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero cuando ya mi voz había abandonado mi ser, el me llevo hasta la superficie y me hizo tomar algo, al terminarlo después de unos minutos yo ya tenía mis piernas, estaba dichoso, podría estar al lado de mi amado, pero jamás me espere lo que Reiner me dijo después.

-¨Si al tercer día él no te ha besado y dicho que te ama, antes de que el sol se oculte deberás clavarle esta daga en su pecho, su sangre permitirá que regreses al mar, si no lo haces te convertirás en burbujas, pero si es todo lo contrario, recuperaras tu voz, tendrás tu felices para siempre¨-, me la entrego, pero muy en mis adentros quería creer que no debía usarla, que sería feliz.

Me costaba trabajo caminar, no podía equilibrarme, me dolían terriblemente mis pies, sentía que caminaba en lo que después aprendí que eran espinas, pero solo pensaba que era normal que era un pequeño sacrificio para estar con él, esa tarde Erwin me encontró, me coloco su capa explicándome que no debía estar desnudo, ahí comprendí que mi piel no debía estar expuesta.

Fui tratado en el palacio con mucho cuidado, él parecía estar interesado en mí, me llevo a conocer el lugar, me enseñó a bailar, me tocaba de la forma que yo deseaba, paseábamos, cenábamos siempre juntos, lo que él quería que hiciera lo hacía, con decirte que hice cosas vergonzosas, solo porque pensé que me amaba, ahora que lo pienso, solo fui un ingenuo, permitía que me tocara, su lujuria se sentía en cada toque, pero él nunca continuaba.

Y el tercer día llego, me llevo a una habitación hermosa, bebimos un delicioso vino, me hizo suyo, me sentía feliz, creía que ese día por fin tendría ese final feliz que había soñado, al principio me dolió demasiado, el solo entró en mí desgarrándome, pero no me importo, otro acto que demostraba nuestro amor.

Él no me beso, no me dijo que me amaba, empecé a preocuparme, mi mente me decía que me habían usado, pero mi corazón gritaba que no era así, unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse y una joven ingreso, me miro con desprecio, le susurro algo, luego de eso Erwin se fue, ella se me acerco para decirme -¨fuiste usado y ahora serás desechado como todos los demás, su majestad acaba de salir a su boda¨-, después se retiró, de mis ojos no paraban de sacar lágrimas, me levante, me vestí, me fui corriendo para confirmar esas palabras, ahí estaba él, con un hermoso traje blanco junto a ella, era tan hermosa como una estrella.

Corrí, me subí al barco, presencie toda la ceremonia, su sonrisa era diferente a la que me daba, comprendí que si había sido un idiota, que le entregue mis ilusiones, pensé que no hablar no generaría una conexión, pero no fue así. Se fueron a su cuarto espere en la puerta a que se quedaran dormidos, ingrese, me coloque sobre él, entonces saque la daga, volvería con mi familia, pediría perdón, olvidaría todo lo relacionado con el amor, pero no pude, yo sentía que lo amaba, así que simplemente me aleje, me senté en el mismo lugar que lo observaba cuando lo conocí, cuando el crepúsculo llego, sentí como mi cuerpo se deshacía y ya no supe más, hasta que te vi.

—¿Sentiste dolor en tus pies, esos 3 días? – solo pudo asentir, aun recordaba, todavía podía sentirlo de nuevo - ¿No recuerdas nada cuando estabas en las esferas?

—No, nada – respondió apenado, Hanji le dijo que Levi le hablaba seguido – perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar – lo vio acercase para arrodillarse frente a él, tomo sus manos, esos hermosos ojos se posaron en los suyos – eras un mocoso de otro mundo, te dejaste seducir por un desgraciado sin corazón y confiaste en su amabilidad, amaste de corazón, entregaste tu vida por él, así que no te arrepientas, además eso es el pasado ¿verdad?

—Si – esas palabras lo calmaron, se sentía feliz – sabes, lo último que escuche fue que Erwin les decía a todos sus amigos que yo sería ese lindo muñeco que le quitaba la ansiedad de su boda, así que me usaría como tal, al fin y al cabo, él jamás estaría con un hombre, ahí me sentí más estúpido.

—Gracias por confiar en mi – sin pensarlo lo abrazo, esas fuertes manos correspondieron su acción – ahora que sé que puedes caminar, iremos a que conozcas y si luego lo deseas te llevare a tu hogar.

—No quiero ir – respondió sin dudarlo – sé que nadie estará esperándome.

—Bueno aquí podrás hacer lo que quieras, harás feliz a la loca de Hanji – lo vio levantarse, se cubrió el cuerpo – ellas podrán enseñarte todo lo que quieras, mientras yo trabajo.

—Puedo ayudarte – no quería separarse del mayor, él le brindaba paz – si quieres claro está.

—Eso estaría bien – se fijó que todo el lugar estaba extremadamente limpio – veremos cómo te sacamos documentación, ahora dime ¿vas a dormir aquí o en la piscina?

Al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojo, de inmediato se puso de pie, la sabana cayó de su cuerpo, sintió vergüenza al ver la mirada de Levi sobre él, se agacho para cubrirse de nuevo e intentar salir lo más rápido posible.

—Eren – escuchar su nombre de esa voz hizo que sentirá un placer extraño, él siempre lo llamaba mocoso – quiero que sepas que eres hermoso, me vale mierda si eres hombre o mujer, pero no te avergüences de lo que eres.

—Gracias, descansa – iba a salir, pero sintió como era levantado, su rostro lo sentía extremadamente rojo – puedo llegar hasta allá.

—Si te caes me sentiré culpable – sabía que esas palabras eran honestas – no te esfuerces, cuando estés preparado podemos sacar tiempo para que aprender a caminar bien, mientras tanto descansa y déjate mimar por esas locas.

—Lo haré – se pegó a ese cuerpo, nunca se había sentido seguro, pero con el todo era diferente –

Al llegar él lo coloco suavemente en la piscina, en donde su amada cola salió, sintiéndose más tranquilo aun, se estiro tomando el rostro del mayor, dejo sus labios en la mejilla, viendo como esos ojos mostraban un aprecio honesto hacia su ser.

—Descansa Levi y gracias por escucharme – se introdujo por completo, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima –

* * *

Gracias por la paciencia y perdón por la demora, he estado sumamente ocupada con la maestría y he tenido otros problemas que me han afectado emocionalmente, generando que la inspiración se pierda.

Sin más Ame las ama.


End file.
